


Forgotten Truths

by kaerstyne



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/pseuds/kaerstyne
Summary: She has the strangest feeling that something is lacking, that her life is somehow less than it was before she left for Rokkenjima.
Relationships: Furudo Erika/Dlanor A. Knox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Forgotten Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February Day 8, for the prompt "lonely".

The battle for Rokkenjima ends, if not the way Erika would have liked, and she goes back to her old life.

Her master treats her like slime scraped off the bottom of her shoe, but she's used to that. She wishes she was allowed more cases worthy of her genius detective skills, but she's always wished that. Nothing is any different.

Except she has the strangest feeling that something is lacking, that her life is somehow less than it was before she left for Rokkenjima.

She can't put it together until Lady Lambdadelta is over one day, eating candy and chatting about nonsense as usual, and casually mentions the Eiserne Jungfrau being active in a fragment she visited. And suddenly, Erika remembers.

She remembers Dlanor standing in front of her as she lies prostrate on the floor, like a sentinel guarding a fallen soldier.

She remembers a game of evidence, and the briefest flash of disapproval on Dlanor's face when she hears of the 84 pieces that were now irrefutable red.

She remembers a soft smile, and the words _I wanted to protect you_.

And that night, she sits down at her desk and starts writing a letter to Heaven.


End file.
